dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Toolbars
are the lines of various buttons in DragonVale which help navigate the game. The buttons have specific purposes which include opening menus and information about content. are part of the controls in DragonVale. Each toolbar has a specific purpose which is why some of the buttons appear and disappear when certain habitats, buildings, and decorations are tapped on. __TOC__ Main Toolbar The new Main Toolbar consists of buttons to view the Share Park, Dragonarium, Options, Social, and Market menus. The old Main Toolbar consisted of buttons to view the Help, Options, Social, and Market menus. Its primary purpose is to serve as portals to open these menus. Breeding Toolbar The Breeding Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether the breeding habitat is being used for breeding or if it is not in use. All appearances have "Breeding Hints", "Help", "Info", and "Move" buttons. When the breeding habitat is being used an "Incubate" button is in the toolbar. When the breeding habitat is not being used the "Breed" and "Retry" buttons are in the toolbar. Nursery Toolbar The Nursery Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether an egg is incubating, an egg is done incubating, and if there is room in the Nursery for another egg. All appearances have "Info" and "Move" buttons. The "Hatch" Button only appears with a progress bar over it while an egg is incubating. The "Hatch" button only goes to the "Hatch Menu" if an egg is done incubating to allow a player to either hatch, display, or sell the egg. The "Buy Egg" button only appears if there is a spot for another egg in the Nursery. Habitat Toolbar The Habitat Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether the habitat can be upgraded, if there is room for another dragon in the habitat or there is room for an egg in the Nursery. All appearances have "Collect", "Info", "Stow", "Sell", and "Move" buttons. If there are dragons in the habitat, buttons with each dragon's head will appear. The "Buy Egg" button only appears if there is a spot for another dragon in the habitat and there is room for another egg in the Nursery. The "Upgrade" Button will only appear if there is a larger version of the habitat available in the market. Decoration Toolbar The Decoration Toolbar has one standard appearance for all decorations with exceptions involving decorations with restricted quantities or limited availability. This toolbar consists of "Info", "Stow", "Buy Another", "Sell", and "Move" buttons. The "Buy Another" option will disappear for decorations with restricted quantities which have reached the maximum limit which can be displayed. If an expired limited decoration is selected, the "Buy Another" option will not appear in the toolbar. Building Toolbar The Building Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether it can be upgraded, stowed, or sold. All appearances have "Info" and "Move" buttons. The "Upgrade" button will appear if the building can be upgraded. The "Sell" button will appear if the building can be sold. The "Stow" button will appear if the building can be stowed in the Storage Tower. Colosseum Toolbar The Colosseum Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether it is being used for a competition or not. All appearances have "Trophies", "Info", and "Move" buttons. If the Colosseum is empty, the "Start Event", "Stow", and "Sell" buttons appear. When the dragon is done competing, a "Finish" button replaces an "In Progress" button. Hibernation Cave Toolbar The Hibernation Cave Toolbar consists of three buttons. It consist of "View", "Info", and "Move" buttons. The appearance of the Hibernation Cave "View" Button is designed specifically for it. Storage Tower Toolbar The Storage Tower Toolbar consists of three buttons. It consist of "View", "Info", and "Move" buttons. The appearance of the Storage Tower "View" Button is designed specifically for it. Treat Farms Toolbar The Treat Farms Toolbar has multiple appearances depending on whether it is harvesting treats or not. All appearances have "Info", "Sell", and "Move" buttons. The "Grow Treats" button will appear if there are no treats being grown. The "Harvest" button will appear if the Treat Farm is growing treats. Notes *On an unknown date, the Main Toolbar was updated to include the Dragonarium, and the Share Park buttons, and the Help button was removed.